


A Small Gesture

by mellow_fellow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Got this idea from a TikTok comment, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, ushiten is hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellow_fellow/pseuds/mellow_fellow
Summary: Ushijima gives Tendou cool rocks he finds.He’s been doing it for years now.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	A Small Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I’m supposed to be doing my AP Spanish work so of course the need to write strikes me now.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!! :)

Tendou and Goshiki were walking to practice, Tendou rambling about the latest manga he read and Goshiki listening intently. They turned the corner around a building and the gym came in to sight, shining in the afternoon sun. A figure stood by the door, but it was too far away for Goshiki to tell who it was. He turned his attention back to Tendou.

“And so then he whips out his sword with this secret fire breathing technique and avoids all the deadly threads which the demon guy was controlling, and he just sprinted and chopped his head right off!! How crazy is that??” Tendou exclaimed.

“Very crazy!” Goshiki nodded enthusiastically.

“Satori,” a deep voice called. The two teens looked up and saw that the figure waiting by the door had been Ushijima. His face cut into the usual passive look.

“Ushijima-san!” Goshiki exclaimed.

“Wakatoshi-kun! I thought you’d be practicing by now,” Tendou said.

“I have something to give you,” Ushijima stated plainly.

“Oh? Whatever could it be?” Tendou asked, face lighting up. Ushijima reached into his pocket, and pulled out...

A rock.

“I found this while walking to practice,” Ushijima explained.

“Wakatoshi-kun! Thank you,” Tendou smiled. 

“We must get to practice,” Ushijima said, turning and walking into the gym. Goshiki was confused.

“Why would Ushijima-san give you a rock?” Goshiki asked, looking at the rock in Tendou’s hand. It was black and flat, with a vein of red running through the middle.

“He gives me cool rocks he finds. He’s done it since we were kids,” Tendou looked through the door at Ushijima, who was now talking to the coach. “I keep all of them.”

Tendou smacked Goshiki on the back, startlinghim.

“Well, Tsutomu, we can’t be late!” Tendou then removed his shoes and walked into the gym, pulling his volleyball shoes out of his bag. Goshiki remained at the entrance of the gym, still confused. Eventually, he shook himself, and fumbled to remove his shoes and catch up with his teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on mobile so don’t come at me for spelling 
> 
> I am also illiterate


End file.
